


for My dear watson.

by qeenbunbun



Series: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [3]
Category: handy mirandy fun time
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, FOR YOUUUUU, M/M, and suddenly, aporn, for you miranda, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeenbunbun/pseuds/qeenbunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>badly written DADDY KINK <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	for My dear watson.

It was a while before James figured out Ian's kink. search history was both a blessing and a curse.

James had been wondering what to do with this new information as he scrolled through the vast pages of .. well, porn on the internet history list he'd been about to delete.

part of him wondered whether the regular sex they'd been having was not as good for Ian as it was for him and was wondering whether to be insulted that Ian had even had the time for a wank.

The other part was...considering. It wasn't overly unusual but it did have him curious and he thought he might as well see what happened, how Ian would react if he said that one word.

would he gasp, beg for more? would he be desperate for more of daddy's cock? James mind was running wild with the possibilities and was horrified to discover he had a partial erection.

all but hauling his mind out of the gutters James resolved to revisit this discovery at a later date.

meanwhile he had.. things to deal with.

**************************************************************

Ian loved clubs, or more specifically getting pissed with James and grinding in clubs.

It often lead to more.. interesting activities so to say.

So after arriving home after a night out at MOSH, throwing too much money at the taxi driver and clambering out with James at his side, the anticipation was almost palpable.

only just through the apartment doors and James had already slammed Ian into the wall, pinning his wrists above his head and thrusting his tongue into the readily open mouth.

three minutes of searing kisses and throaty moans Ian gasps out

"Bedroom?"

James nods and releases Ian's wrists to race toward to the small albeit comfortable room.

Ian grins watching his lover's eagerness, James had been shy in the beginning but that had dissipated after their second night together.

They had five noise complaints from the neighbors that night.

With a fondness adding to the warmth of his arousal Ian stepped into the room, by now James would usually be naked and ready, laying attractively in the dark purple sheets of their double-bed.

so it came as both a shock and a disappointment to see James, full clothed.

Ian gave James a confused look and starting to ask why, but was interrupted by James.

"Now love, take off your clothes for me, Daddy wants to see you."

and Ian almost fell over in his eagerness to comply.

******************

Ian had had his suspicions for a while now. James was acting strange and he'd just figured out why.

his lover had discovered his daddy kink.

Ian was not shy about this and certainly not ashamed, but there was something so endearing about watching James get flustered whenever that word was used.

walking in the park: "Can we get some ice-cream daddy?" James had almost spluttered before he caught himself but Ian new better.

Television: "But Daddy! I love him!" It was one of the shittiest teen angst dramas he had ever seen but it was worth the 30 minutes of uncreative scripting and horrendous acting

to see James tense up and blush every time the protagonist said it.

Music: Lana del rey remix in the club and it doesn't even need quoting but James had been especially enthusiastic 'dancing' with me that night.

Even so, standing in the bedroom Ian had not expected his lover to act on his kink so soon _and_ without prompting. 

even if he had been rather obvious about it (even going so far to watch internet porn with the volume on).

He was not about to waste an opportunity to indulge in his beautiful boyfriend, taking care of him  so perfectly. 

He would show him what a good boy he can be.

*********************

James was shocked and thrilled to see how eagerly Ian reacted, and really.. he _was_ eager.

Ian's clothes were strewn on the bedroom floor and Ian, naked, knelt staring up at James - awaiting further instruction.

"Well done pet, _so_ enthusiastic and beautiful," cooed James

Ian preened at the praise and grinned as he replied,

"Thank you Daddy."

There was that word again. 

James shuddered.

Stepping forward James realized Ian kneeling down was at the perfect height to suck him off, and wouldn't that be delicious to see how much he could take, watch those perfect

lips stretch around his-

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

The question pulled James out of his reverie and he remembered he had a part to play. but He had been daydreaming about this scenario for a week and knew just what he

wanted, _needed_.

"Well pet, I  just wondered whether you wanted to help Daddy out with a problem?"

Ian perked up again,

"what is it?"

James smiled and gently pushed a stray lock from his face, keeping his hand at the back of Ian's head and slowly pushing his face against the erection straining the material

of his jeans.

" can you suck Daddy's cock for me, baby? will you do that for me?"

Ian rubbed his cheek against the tented jean and smiled,

" Like a lollipop? "

James held back a laugh.

" yes baby, like a lollipop."

Ian took the flies and unzipped them with his teeth, breathing hotly onto the material revealed in his wake.

Suddenly James didn't feel like laughing.

Ian started to lick at the outline of James' erection through his grey boxers, mouthing at it, humming softly.

James groaned.

"Hnnngh, just like that baby, you make Daddy so hard for you"

Ian, encouraged by his Daddy's reaction pulled out the member in front of him and slowly began to stroke it with his hand.

James groaned again, louder at the skin on skin contact and moved forward so his baby could feel the head of his cock, swollen with desire, on those petal soft lips.

Ian gave a tentative lick, tasting precum and musk and _Daddy._

James looked down at his baby, now licking generously at his head and moaning as if it were a delicious treat. both of their breathing was labored and James needed to feel

that mouth, Now. 

"Ungh, so good baby, can you take any more of Daddy's thick cock? So hard for you, can you take any more for me baby?"

and so Ian let his jaw loll open and inch by inch,  James' shaft was taken in by that tight, hot wetness.

Looking down at his cock disappear between those perfect lips was so incredibly hot, but feeling Ian's nose hit the small patch of skin above his erection as he bottomed out...

hitting the back of his baby's throat- the _feeling_ of being so fully engulfed, 

"Oh god, so _good_ love, you take Daddy so perfect baby," 

humming around his Daddy's length Ian began to suck with abandon. James' knees weakened as Ian increased suction and it was so wet and oh God if they kept on he would

release into his little baby's throat, and he bet every last drop would be swallowed, he would be sucked _dry_  .

But no, He had other things on his mind.

Gently pushing Ian's head off of his rock hard member, James noticed a trail of saliva that clung to Ian's lips- a wet bridge between the head of his cock to where it longed

to return.

"what's wrong Daddy? Was i not good enough?" Ian asked quietly with a look that almost broke his Daddy's heart in two.

"No, love, quite the opposite actually," James pushed a stray lock of hair behind Ian's ear,"You were so good for Daddy he had to stop before he finished in your pretty mouth."

James then pulled his beautiful boy to his feet and cradling the back of his head with one hand, the other grasping at his back, began to kiss him sweetly.

Ian held on to his Daddy's shirt with both hands, bunching it up as an anchor. James' tongue started licking into his mouth and Ian became light headed.

Only when Ian found himself being lowered down onto the bed did he realized they'd moved across the small room.

James with a hand either side of Ian's head leaned down to bite and suck at his baby's delicious throat. 

James could feel the vibrations of the pleased hums his love was making and smirked against his skin.

slowly but surely James started to move down Ian's beautiful body, all sharp angles and soft skin, licking and laving at everything he could reach on the way down,

"mmm, baby you taste so good," James' voice was deep and rough and entirely sexy.

Ian whined and bucked his hips in anticipation, so aching his erection looked almost painful. 

when James finally took Ian into his mouth it was like a dam had broken, Ian was whining and keening and near oversensitive with the feeling of finally.

" Oh oh Daddy, Daddy please, ah-"  so hot and wet and James started to hollow out his cheeks and truly suck.

Ian's knees were trembling and he was grateful not to be standing up. his knuckles were almost white clenching at the sheets for dear life, just a little closer, oh so close, 

he started to tense up and was on the edge so close, _so close_.

so Ian almost screamed from frustration when his Daddy pulled off. Actually pulled off.

Ian was starting to protest when he saw a bottle of lube materialize seemingly from nowhere and coat his Daddy's fingers profusely.

"There, there, such a good baby waiting for me to fuck him like a good boy," 

and despite the utter irritation his baby had just experienced he still whined at the praise.

rubbing  his lover's hip soothingly, he started to circle one finger at his baby's opening, watching it flutter and relax at his insistent touch.

"Daddy....." Ian sighed at the sensation and made himself relax into his Daddy's touch, waiting for the breaching of his most private area.

slowly and with utmost care, James pushes his index finger into his baby- And God it was so tight and hot, his mouth filled with saliva at the mere thought of having his cock 

stretching this tight little hole.

When his digit was in to the knuckle he slowly began to pump it in and out, careful to avoid that bundle of nerves so as not to have it over so soon.

Ian was now mewling and pushing back desperately against his Daddy inside of him, drenched in sweat and lost in a haze of lust and neediness. It was taking too long and he 

needed his daddy in him NOW. 

"Daddy, Please, please..."

" please what, baby?" James smirked at how wrecked his lover sounded.

" please... Fuck me, please." James inserted another finger and roughly began to scissor his baby open,

"Like this baby? you want daddy to fuck you nice and hard Like this? "

"No daddy... _please_ ," Ian whined.

"Please what, baby?" James repeated, amused.

" Please Fuck me with your big cock, Daddy _Please_ , I need it..." 

and if He wasn't rock hard already.

with a growl James added a third finger and stretched open his baby further for good measure before grabbing the lube and swiftly slicking up his cock. He removed his digits 

and James pressed his head against his baby's hole; leaking copiously over it, and taking a deep breath before slowly breaching.

pressing in, inch by inch, they both moaned as he entered the blood hot tightness. Ian hands scrabbled for purchase on James' shoulders and dug his feet into his Daddy's 

Sweat slick back, (when had he taken his shirt off?), the feeling of having his daddy inside him at last was _Glorious._

James continued to press forward at a near snails pace, cautious not to hurt his baby, and was near halfway in when Ian lost patience and dug his heels into his daddy's back,

forcing him all the way inside in one smooth movement. Shocked and overwhelmed by how good his baby felt stretched around his cock (So _tight_ ) James took a moment to 

get used to it. Squeezing his eyes shut and just taking a moment to feel how perfectly they fit together, like they were two pieces of a puzzle- always meant to be together.

A wave of emotion hit James like a brick wall and still, inside of his baby, he opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

stretched beneath him and looking like a greek demi-god, austere in his beauty and he could  not believe he was lucky enough to be with this man. to be let inside of this man,

to be given the privilege of touching the love of his life on a daily basis. 

reaching out a hand he cupped his lover's face and looked into those wondrous ice-blue eyes staring back at him with wonder. bending down to touch their foreheads together

\- a gesture that belied the sudden change in atmosphere, he met those full lips with a slow sweet kiss that hopefully conveyed just how much Love he was feeling.

they kissed as Finally, _finally_ , james started gently thrusting. 

moaning into the kiss Ian started to lift his hips, ever so slightly, to meet James with each thrust.

" Ungh, god, baby - so Gorgeous." james uttered, grunting as he started to pick up the pace, changing angles until he found that one bundle of nerves...

Ian shouted out and a spurt of precum drizzled down his length as he felt the blunt head hit his g-spot with such relentless precision.

"Oh god, Daddy Please, Daddy Harder oh _God !"_

Breath heaving like he'd run a marathon, James pounds harder into his baby's hole. For a while the only things that could be heard was Ian whining, heavy breathing and 

the wet sensuous slap of skin on skin.

soon they were both close and feeling his baby's desperation for release roiling off him in waves, James wrapped a trembling hand around Ian's hot erection; pumping

in time with his thrusts. 

Ian began to mindlessly moan and writhe,

" Oh god, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," repeated like a mantra, each word become more desperate than the last until finally, with the aid of one especially deep thrust, body tensing

up, Ian came. and came. and came. his insides squeezing and fluttering around James' length, James could not hold on a second longer.

shoving his engorged cock as deep as it would go, he released into his lover with a grunt, seeing stars as he tipped over in ecstasy.

sated fatigue over took them both.

************************************************************

When Ian woke up he was overheated, sticky and currently being crushed by his boyfriend.

His arse hurt like hell and tensing it up felt a little bit of cum that hadn't already leaked out onto the sheets, dribbling down his thighs. 

he must have fallen into a deep sleep in his blissed out state, he could scarcely remember James finishing or pulling out, thought the way his hole ached he had a fair idea

James may have fallen to sleep before he even took his softening cock out of Ian's hole, leaving him raw and open for a while after it must have slipped out of it's own accord.

although thinking back to last nights activities, the aftermath didn't seem so bad.

with a smug grin Ian hauled himself out from underneath James (who slept like a bloody log after sex) to go have a much needed shower.

he would remember last night for a long time.

 


End file.
